People from the past
by zemdem2462
Summary: Zexy has to move in with his beloved cousins the Uchihas. Suddenly he meets people he thought he'd never see again. Crappy summary, not a crack pairing.
1. Moving in with cousin Sasu

I own nothing from Naruto or Kingdom Hearts.

Chapter1 Moving in with cousin Sasu

[Zexion's POV]

'_THIS IS SHIT!'_ I screamed in my head as I dragged my last suitcase to the car. My dad, Xionheart* Nocturne, thought it would be good for me to stay with my cousin Sasuke for a while, so now I'm staying there in Konoha and going to my uncles school (he's the principle). I may not have been so pissed if my father hadn't decided to leave at 3 in the fucking morning. I groaned and chucked the case into the car. _'Finally.'_ I thought as I rubbed my lower back, hoping to ease the soreness. Suddenly, my pink backpack was hurtling towards my head followed by a late shout of 'Catch.' from my dad. I caught it, and it all would've been fine, if my p-rock* hadn't fallen out as my dad started heading towards the car. I quickly grabbed it and shoved it back in the bag.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!" I shouted and started messing the hem of my skirt*.

"Uh huh." He looked like he wanted to say more but, instead he just got in the car. I climbed in the passenger seat and plugged in my iPod. My father generally likes my choice in music so we had no worries about that. It may seem like hate my dad on the outside, but I truly love him. Compared to most adults, he's pretty cool. I ended up playing random instrumentals to pass the time. The next thing I knew, we were there. My older cousin, Itachi was already ¾ done unloading my stuff. He smiled at me.

By Xionheart I mean the one from KH2 not the ugly one in Birth by Sleep

A p-rock is a vibrator designed to reach a person's prostate (yes Zexy's a little perv)

Skirt- you can tell by this and my other stories that I love cross dressers so here's yet another one

Squiggles says nice reviews get cookies


	2. Reuntied and it feels so good

I own nothing from Naruto or Kingdom Hearts.

Chapter2 Reunited and it feels so good

"Hey Zexy, you can go straight to the attic room. I'll get your stuff."

"Mmm, thanks Ita-kun." I hopped out of the car and went straight to Sasuke's room. "Sasu!" I yelled with my arms wide open.

"Zexy!" he repeated the action. We hugged and jumped around like girls who hadn't seen each other in years. Actually, I guess technically we are. "OMG, how are you !"

"Great, but, omg, how are **you**!" we talked like that for hours until my dad walked in.

"Have fun, I'll call next week to see how you're doing." I smiled, stood from my seat on Sasu's bed, and hugged him.

"Kay, bye dad."

"Bye hun." He said as he hugged back. We let go and he left. I sighed and belly-flopped back onto Sasuke's bed. Then things got worse.

"You know you have to go to school with me tomorrow, right?" my head snapped up so fast I swore I heard it crack.

"WHAT!" Yeah I knew I had to go to school, but TOMORROW!

"Well, at least you get to meet my new friends."

"Wow, you actually have friends. That's amazing." I smirked at the glare I received for my comment.

"Yes I made friends, they just transferred here. I thought you'd want to meet them since they all come from different parts of the Castle Oblivion district in Hollow Bastion. As soon as I met them, I remembered how you used to live there." I slowly smiled.

"Thanks. Maybe my first day at school won't completely suck."

"DINNER!"

"KAY!" we both yelled and headed downstairs. We had stir fry and rice with bean paste in the shape and color of peaches for desert*. After dinner, me, Itachi, and Sasuke ended up racing each other to see who would get to shower first. Sasu tripped and I leap frogged over him and up the stairs after the older Uchiha. He got to the door first, but I used my momentum to slam him out of the way long enough for me to get in and lock the door. After I'd cleansed myself of the days filth, I pulled on my fuzzy blue pajama pants and stepped over Sasuke and Itachi (who were on the floor wrestling to see who got to go next) on my way to my room in the attic. I pulled out my notebook and a pen and began to write.

Flames will be extinguished.


	3. Dear Diary

I own nothing from Naruto or Kingdom Hearts.

Chapter3 Dear Diary

Dear crap/journal/thing (I refuse to say diary),

Entry#1

So my dad stuck me with my cousins, which isn't that bad in retrospect, but it gets worse. I have to go to their school tomorrow. I thought I'd get at least a day of relaxation, but I guess not. I've it's a pretty good school though and I get to meet Sasu's new friends who moved here from my old neighborhood. Gods it's been forever since I've been there, maybe I'll take a trip there sometime. Since I have school tomorrow I may as well try to sleep so night night.

Sincerely,

Zexion Nocturne

A.K.A. Zeus Nocturna*

Zeus Nocturna is his drag name.

Flames will be extinguished.


	4. Notice

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Blackwing-John

Yami~Red~Uchiha

Bellacullen16

TheLionEventuallyEatsTheLamb

Anna Somerhalder

Zemdem2462


End file.
